Saving Each Other
by Kisho101
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots featuring the GAang living life...along with the drama, romance, action, and adventure that comes with it. They all need some saving once in a while. Pairings will be: Mainly Zutara, Taang, Sukka, maybe some Tokka. Other characters and pairings will be included such as GranPakku.etc..
1. You See Me

_**So I'm starting a drabble/one-shot series for when I'm suffering from writer's block from one of my other fics.**_

_**So Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_** You See Me**_

* * *

Because Katara doesn't see Zuko's scar anymore. She doesn't see a banished prince. No, she sees the person behind the scar. She sees his pain. But most of all she sees Zuko. The real Zuko. And she loves him.

* * *

Because Zuko doesn't feel like he has a scar when Katara looks at him. He doesn't feel like a banished prince. He doesn't feel his pain. No, he feels free. Because Katara sees him, the real him. And he loves that. Like he loves her.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**I know it's short, but it was nagging away on my mind, so I decided to post it up. Hope you continue to read what's to come!**_

_**Also, check out White Lotus High, my AU fanfic! :D**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	2. IPod Shuffle Challenge

_**So I decided to partake in the IPod Shuffle Challenge. My Pairing for this one is Zutara. I tried to make it flow as smoothly as possibly, but it's hard to do in three minutes and a half. I guess that's why it's called a challenge. But anyways, hope you enjoy. Leave a review, favorite, alert. Let's do this!:D **_

_**If you want to listen to the songs while reading, please do so!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of the songs used here!**_

_**First up...**_

* * *

_**Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift**_

He just stands there in front of me, close enough to touch. I can feel my heart beating in my chest. We're standing near his uncle's house on the sidewalk, when I can feel a drop of water on my cheek. Yup, cue the rain.

I know I shouldn't like him. It's a bad idea. But when I'm with him, I feel like I'm just so free. And when he smiles, I see sparks fly. He's usually so moody, but when he sees me he smiles and I can't help but smile too.

Oh, he's leaning in and he's just staring into my eyes with the intensity of a million fires. I'm captivated by this boy. I feel his lips on mine and my hands fly to his hair. Oh, how I love his molten gold eyes.

Sparks fly when I see Zuko.

* * *

_**Iris- GooGoo Dolls**_

All I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is her.

I'd give up forever to be with her. She's the closest heaven I'll ever be.

There was a time when I didn't want anyone to see me, because no one could ever understand me or what I've been through. I wanted her to know me for me, not for the bad boy of the school. But then everything's made to be broken, just like my heart.

That's when I look into her deep blue irises. And I see trust and…love.

So I let my guard down, and I let her see me and she understands me perfectly. She knows who I really am. We share the same pain. And then I know who she is and she knows me, she knows like she's known forever. And I love her for that.

* * *

_**Sweet Dreams- Beyonce**_

Every time I go to bed, I close my eyes and hope I see him in my dreams. I don't want to ever wake up from this sweet dream. Zuko's such a beautiful nightmare.

I wish that when I wake up he's here and tell me that he'll stay by my side. But I know a love like ours could never be. So I always hope I can see him in my dreams. I don't want to wake up from him.

Somebody please pinch me. I don't want to wake up, but his love's too good to be true. I'd rather love him in real life, but for now these beautiful nightmares will have to do.

* * *

**_The One That Got Away- Katy Perry_**

We were in high school. Our relationship started pretty fast. We'd talk about everything, even the future, even though we had no clue what would happen. I never thought she would be the one to get away.

Everything was going so right, until we had that huge fight. Why did we have to fight?

Next thing I know, she's driving away. I wish time machines were real. I should have told her what she meant to me. I had always loved her. But now I pay the price. In another life, maybe we'll be together.

I wish I didn't have to say she was the one that got away. It hurts too much. She's gone. She passed away a few months after she left because she had a rare cancer.

I wish I still had her and I never let her get away.

* * *

**_You Found Me- The Fray_**

I saw him there, on the corner of First and Agni, all alone smoking his cigarette.

"Where were you?"

"I've been here…waiting for you."

"Why didn't you call me? I waited for you, but it's too late now."

"Well, now you found me."

* * *

Why does everyone end up alone I was so lost and insecure and she found me. She had never stopped looking.

"I've been calling for years and years." All my days were spent by the telephone.

"You never left me any messages."

Losing her the only one who's ever know, who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be.

Why did I have to wait?

"Why did you wait? Tell me! Why did you wait to find me?"

"Because it hurt too much losing you."

* * *

**_Beautiful- Akon_**

"Now we have Zuko. You'll be singing… 'Beautiful'." Great.

"You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful." Then I see her in the crowd and this song suddenly has meaning.

"Like the clouds you drift me away. You brighten my day." I really hate Sokka for making me do this.

"I want to get with you! You're showing thugs love." I mean maybe she might like me. Sokka said she had feelings for Jet one time, and he's one of the biggest thugs I've met.

"Hold my hand…I see you in the club." Oh, she's looking at me.

"You're so beautiful." Looking at her looking at me, I feel like she's the only person in the room and this song's just for her.

"You're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be. I never want to see you cry."

"I want to get with you! You're so beautiful." Oh, Katara.

She's blushing.

"Well that song was apparently dedicated to Katara! Nice job Zuko! Next we have…Aang with Hot and Cold!"

That's when I realized I said it out loud.

* * *

**_Super Bass- Nicki Minaj_**

"I said excuse me you're a hell of a guy….Boy you got my heartbeat running away. Beating like a drum and it's running away. Boom boom bass. This one's for the boys in the Polo's. He just gotta give me that look when he give me that look then the." Did she just say _panties_? I just had to walk into the room where Katara happens to be rapping about female underwear. Did she say she was going to take them off? Oh, why is she dancing like _that_?

"Don't you hear that heartbeat coming your way? Can't you hear that boom badoom boom bass?"

"Zuko's got that super bass."

"I got- What?"

"Er….hi." *Cheesy grin*

* * *

**_Set Fire To The Rain- Adele_**

My heart was breaking, but as it fell, Zuko surprisingly rose to claim it. Then he kissed my lips and I felt safe. When I gazed into his eyes, my knees buckled and I couldn't stand in his arms.

But I didn't know there were two sides to him. I should have known.

I thought he loved me. But I was wrong. All the things he said were never true.

Stupid fire. Stupid rain. I wish I could just set fire to the rain and throw the memories of us into the flames. I knew that was the last time he would use me.

We may be over, but I-I thought he had changed. When I touched his face, his scar, I couldn't help but to continue to look for the real him he so desperately hid.

I let the burning pain wash over me.

Never again I vowed. Never again.

* * *

**_Just the Way You Are- Bruno Mars_**

"Her eyes, they make the stars look like they're not shining. She's so beautiful, but she doesn't believe me. When I see her face, there is not a thing I would change. She's amazing. Oh, her lips. I could kiss them all day if she let me. Her laugh is so contagious. I'd never ask her to change. Her hair always falls the right way. She's perfect to me, just the way she is. And when she smiles, I swear the whole world stops and stares for a while. Maybe it's just me, but I think it's the world. And-"

"Calm down, son. You've proven it to me. You can have Katara's hand."

"Zuko do you really mean those things?"

"Katara? Yes, you're amazing… just the way you are."

* * *

**_We Found Love- Rhianna_**

There I am, standing in the sunlight when I see a shadow cross mine. I look up to see Zuko staring down at me.

"Hey Zuko."

"Hey Katara. I wanted to ask…er…I think…I mean I wanted to know if you wanted to go..on a…date..with me sometime?" I turn around and I can feel my heart beat in my mind. Maybe it's the way I'm feeling, but I can't deny him. I let go and say yes.

I know there's a war raging on and all, but as we stood there side by side, it felt right. I knew we had found love in a hopeless place.

* * *

_**And there we go! Hope you liked it! Leave a suggestion as to what pairing I should do next for the challenge. No Maiko or Kataang. Sorry.**_

_**Read, Review, Enjoy! :D**_


	3. Like the Horizon

_**Okay I had to put this one out! Tell me what you think! :D**_

_**Maddy the Fangirl: Trust me, I won't! haha, Did you want a MengXTeo drabble, oneshot, ipod challenge? I'll be happy to do it, just tell me what. :D**_

_**Here we go...**_

* * *

_**Like the Horizon**_

_**Her eyes flutter closed,**_

_**as do his.**_

_**He leans forward anticipating what's to come.**_

_**The moment's ruined **_

_**when **_**he**_** comes to ask her**_

_**to waterbend with him.**_

_**He recalls this as the first moment,**_

_**he can't reach her.**_

_**The second moment**_

_**he can't reach her**_

_**is the moment he always regrets.**_

_**The lightning's moving too fast.**_

_**He runs and extends his hand.**_

_**But it's as if some force is**_

_**yet again**_

_**keeping hiim from reaching her.**_

_**The lightning hits its desired mark.**_

_**She falls, weak, eyes slowly fading.**_

_**He remembers the time he told her**_

_**her eyes would never fade,**_

_**just like his love for her never would either.**_

_**He glances up and through his tears**_

_**he sees the**_

_**horizon.**_

_**"Like the horizon, you are always,**_

_**just out of my reach." **_

_**he whispers, voice full of restrained sobs.**_

_**He reaches down to kiss her and for once**_

_**he does. Nothing holds him back.**_

_**But then he realizes, **_

_**he kisses her when she's **_

_**already **_

_**gone.**_

_**His tears fall freely now.**_

_**And for the first time in his life,**_

_**he can't reach what he wants the most.**_

_**So, he blames it on the stupid**_

_**horizon.**_

* * *

_**So I hoped you enjoyed that. It is Zutara, hence the lightning reference. :D**_

_**I wrote it like this because it's a really long poem type story.**_

_**Review! I like to hear what you think! :D**_

**_As Always Thanks!_**

**_~Kisho101_**


	4. MengXTeo Songfics

_**I had a request to do a little Meng and Teo! So Here it is. Hope you enjoy. I only got to do five though. I used Pandora. Nothing randomer than Pandora. :D**_

_**Dedication: MaddytheFangirl**_

* * *

_**Everybody Talks- Neon Trees**_

* * *

I wish she would look my way. But, if I go after her, everybody will talk.

I'll let them talk!

"Hey" It started with a whispered word and then I kissed her. Everybody just talks too much.

Ow, my lips are kind of hurting, as are my ears.

"Let's go to my love shack! Aunt Wu isn't there." Never thought I'd live to see the day I went to a love shack.

"Show me all your love Meng!"

So it all started with a whisper. And yes everybody talked about us.

"Meng and Teo, who knew?"

"He did have big ears."

* * *

_**Don't Stop Believing- Journey**_

She was just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, aside from Aunt Wu of course.

He was a city boy, born and raised in the Southern Earth Kingdom.

They both took a midnight train going anywhere.

Strangers. That's what they were. Yet, fate brought them together. They're shadows searching in the dead of night.

He worked hard, just to get a small bite to eat. Some will win and some will lose, he'd always muse to himself.

Then he met her, their shadows crossing.

When she looked up, she knew he was the one for her. He had big ears.

They never stopped believing, and when they kept going, they both held on to that feeling. The feeling of love.

* * *

_**1,2,3,4- Plain White T's**_

"You make me feel happy when I'm sad. You make it easy."

"Teo, just because you're in a wheel-chair doesn't mean I don't love you." She makes me feel special even when I know I'm not.

"I'm so glad I found you."

"What can I say, I love being around you and your big ears!"

"I..I love you."

"There's only one way to say those three words, so that's what I'll do. I love you."

* * *

_**No Te Veo- Jowell y Randol**_

"You leave and you don't tell me anything. I don't see you anymore."

"I can say the same for you."

He remembers the first day he met her. She had walked into the club and a few drinks later, they had hit it off great.

Everything was good, but they just wouldn't spend as much time with each other anymore. They never knew where the other one was half the time.

"I want to have you to myself. Just us two tonight."

A few drinks later, they were lost in each other's eyes.

The next day, she wasn't there anymore. He had lost her again.

She didn't even leave a note.

Now, I'll never see her anymore.

* * *

_**Rocketeer- Far East Movement**_

"Here we go, come with me. There's a world out there that we should see. Take my hand, close your eyes and let's fly." Up up here we go.

I'd take her to the stars if she'd really want it. Just holding her hand makes me feel like I'm flying. With her right her, I'm a rocketeer.

She's always in my head. Where we stop, nobody knows and we don't care. With her eyes close, I lean forward and kiss her. She makes me feel like I can touch the planets, up in the sky. I feel like I'm flying. Dang, let's fly!

"With you right here, I feel like I can fly."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

_**Like a G6- Far East Movement**_

There we are popping bottles in the eyes, sippin sizzurp in my ride. I'm feelin so fly like a G6.

"Now give me two more bottles cuz you know we don't stop!"

"Hell yeah!"

These sober girls around me be acting like they drunk. Except for one. Nah, she's poppin bottles, like a gangsta. I like that girl. Poppin bottles in the ice like a blizzard, we're both feelin so fly like a G6.

She puts her hands up and starts to groove and I'm like hell yeah!

When we drink we do it right, and she's the only one right now making me feel fly like a G6.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! **_

_**Any request? **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	5. She Will Be Loved

_**Okay, so here a one-shot. It can work for any pairing. I had Zutara in mind of course. Enjoy**_

* * *

**She Will Be Loved**

Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble finding herself. He was always there to help her, but she always belonged to someone else.

Today, he drove miles and miles and wound up at her door.

He wouldn't mind spending everyday sitting at the corner of her house, waiting for her to return to him.

She's crying again. He wants to make her feel beautiful. It's not always rainbows, they have the occasional fights, but he tells her his door will always be open for her and she can go anytime she wants.

She always has the same broken smile. She will be loved! Even if he's the one that has to confess his feelings first.

He will always catch her every time she falls.

"I don't mind spending everyday out on the corner in the pouring rain. I love you!" And she will be loved.

It just took a while for either of them to open their eyes to what was in front of them the entire time. He'll never say goodbye. It would hurt too much to say goodbye.

* * *

_**Any request out there?**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	6. Forbidden Fruit

_**Forbidden Fruit**_

* * *

_They didn't know how much they really loved each other until they laid eyes on one another._

* * *

His body craved for the gentle carreses she would bestow on his scar and the sweet nothings, that meant the world to him, in his ear.

He was trapped in his own mind. Between reality and dreams. He loved her, he really did. But he also knew that she was like an apple. She was sweet and at times when provoked, a bit tart. Yet, like the apple, she was also a forbidden fruit.

He begin to have doubts. What would her brother say, the Avatar, her father? So, he pushed his feelings deep down and told her that it would never work out. He would never forget the look on her face, or the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

His uncle had once told him that if he loved something, he should set it free and that if it was meant to be, it would always come back to him.

Now, a year after the war, he saw her with the young Avatar. He hated it, but the irony of it all was that she had been his, his to hold and his to love. And now that she was with another, it made him suffer. His heart clenched in a way it hadn't since he had told her it wouldn't work.

She was slowly stealing the calm from him. He was sure he was going crazy. He needed her, craved her. He wanted to taste the forbidden fruit.

So much irony there was. He had been worried that it wouldn't work because to him she was forbidden, but now here he was wanting her.

That night, he kissed her with all the passion and intensity that their love created. They professed their love for one another. They held each other in loving embraces.

She had come back to him, even if it was for one night.

His heart once again clenched in pain when he saw the bald monk kiss her on the cheek.

She would always be his apple, his forbidden fruit.

* * *

What he didn't know was that she intended to stay. The Avatar was merely giving her a farewell kiss. She had explained why she couldn't be with him, that he didn't deserve to be in a relationship where the other person couldn't love the other. He was a bit angry and hurt at first, but he understood.

Some used to say that the current Fire Lord had no honor. Since he had no honor, he thought it would only be right that he be allowed to keep his forbidden fruit. And so he did.

No longer would their hearts yearn for the other. She was now his wife, his Fire Lady, his love. She was no longer his forbidden fruit.


End file.
